99 Puppies
The 99 Puppies make an appearance as a side quest in Kingdom Hearts, where Sora is tasked with finding them in various worlds. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' Pongo and Perdita's puppies. When they work together, they can be tough to beat. Ever since their world was destroyed by the darkness, they've been trying to get back together again. "101 Dalmatians" (1961). Story ''Kingdom Hearts'' The puppies originally resided in a currently unnamed world in the Kingdom Hearts universe. While fifteen of the puppies are the actual children of Pongo and Perdita, eighty-four of the total ninety-nine were adopted by the couple after they rescued them from the clutches of a fur-obssessed maniac named Cruella De Vil. De Vil had been stealing the puppies from all over the area in an attempt to use their fur for her coats. After escaping Cruella, the kidnapped puppies moved in with Pongo and Perdita, and were well-cared for, bringing the total amount of dalmatians in the household to one hundred and one. However, at some point the dalmatians' world was destroyed and the puppies were separated from their parents. During the chaos, the puppies were somehow bundled into groups of three and forced into chests which then landed in various worlds of the Kingdom Hearts universe. Sora later freed each group of puppies and sent them to Traverse Town, where Pongo and Perdita had found a temporary home. Once Sora completed his journey and sealed Kingdom Hearts all of the puppies and their parents returned home. Personality As there are ninety-nine of them, the puppies have varied personalities. Their common traits include hyperactive, child-like behavior. They all enjoy watching TV, but are all very well-disciplined by their parents. Appearance The most notable thing about these dalmatians is that they wear different colored collars to signify their genders; females wear blue and males wear red Abilities The ninety-nine puppies have no apparent abilities. Locations Traverse Town *1,2,3: The island across from Merlin's house (reached via the 3rd District). Glide is needed to fly past the rivers. *4,5,6: 1st District. red Trinity mark is required to break the wooden walls. *7,8,9: Item Synthesis shop, after obtaining the green Trinity mark. *10,11,12: Hidden in the Secret Waterway. Red Trinity mark is required to break the sewer gate. Wonderland *13,14,15: On a high platform in Queen of Hearts's castle. Reachable via a hidden exit in Lotus Forest. *16,17,18: In one of the high platforms in the Lotus Forest. *19,20,21: In the Tea Party garden. High Jump is required to reach the roof. Olympus Coliseum *22,23,24: In the blue Trinity mark beside the main gate. Deep Jungle *25,26,27: On the last isles in the marsh. Glide is required to reach there last isles. *28,29,30: Vines 2 (area), reachable via climbing the ivy in the marsh. *31,32,33: Blue Trinity mark in Climbing Trees area. *34,35,36: Blue Trinity mark in the Camp Area. Agrabah *37,38,39: Chest in Aladdin's house. *46,47,48: On a high point in Palace Gates. High Jump is required to reach. *49,50,51: Near the entrance in Cave of Wonders. *52,53,54: Aladdin is required in the party. Bounce up atop a treasure mound in the Cave of Wonders-Treasure Room Halloween Town *40,41,42: Bridge area, near the entrance of Oogie's Manor *64,65,66: After defeating Oogie Boogie's 2nd form, go to Moonlight Hill and search for a secret doorway, go in the new accessible door to obtain the chest. *67,68,69: In Jack's House, check under the staircase. *70,71,72: Guillotine Square, use Glide to reach the "mouth" of a gray pumpkin's tower. Monstro *55,56,57: In Chamber 3. *58,59,60: When the water level drops, the chest can be found on a stack of jetsam. *73,74,75: In Mouth, on top of debris. Need High Jump to reach *76,77,78: In Chamber 3, on a platform that can be reached by a barrel. *79,80,81: In Chamber 5, on a barrel on one of the higher platforms in the area. Neverland * 43,44,45: In a corner of the Clock Tower (Big Ben) in London. Note: 43,44,45 should be found before going to Hollow Bastion, otherwise Sora, Peter Pan, and Donald/Goofy, have to face the powerful Phantom. * 82,83,84: When flying, on a beam in the ship's Hold. * 85,86,87: yellow Trinity mark in the ship's Hold. * 88,89,90: Chest in the Captain's Cabin, after Anti-Sora's battle. Hollow Bastion *61,62,63: In the Grand Hall (2nd visit). *91,92,93: At the bottom of Rising Falls, reachable via the bubble transport. *94,95,96: Cast Gravity to lower the floating platform in the Castle Gates. *97,98,99: Cast Gravity to lower the floating platform in the High Tower. and the 100th puppy (shh don't tell) is in the broken wall Rewards *12 Puppies: Curaga-G gummi block ; *21 Puppies: Firaga-G gummi block; *30 Puppies: Thundara -G gummi block; *42 Puppies: Mythril Shard; *51 Puppies: 100 Acre Wood torn page, Mythril; *60 Puppies: Megalixir; *72 Puppies: Orichalcum; *81 Puppies: Ultima-G Gummi block; *90 Puppies: Ribbon (Accessory); *99 Puppies: Every gummi and Aero magic upgrade (usually Aerora to Aeroga). Trivia * It is not a requirement to find all of the puppies in Kingdom Hearts, but doing so yields various rewards, including the secret ending, Another side, Another story.... * In one of the rooms in the Dalmation's House, one puppy will happily follow Sora through the room. * If one were to look carefully and on the strategy guide, Puppy No.5 is actually Patch. Category: Jiminy's Journal Category: Allies Category: Characters Category: Disney characters Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Traverse Town Category: Kingdom Hearts